Come and Fly
by brokenkirby1
Summary: Ever wondered how Newt would be during Hogwards with who he would spend? Full of OC s but most focused on Newt Scamander, his cousin Diantha and their friend Thalia. This is set during their time in Hogwards and will spread until the storyline of the movie.
1. 1: Hogwards, the sorting hat

**1: Hogwarts, the sorting hat**

Hogwards is the school for witchcraft and wizardy, and every magical being that is born in the form of a child is allowed to attend this school. A magical quill at Hogwarts detects the birth of magical children and writes their names into a large parchment book. Every year, a teacher checks this book and sends a letter to the children who are turning eleven. Acceptance or refusal of a place at Hogwarts must be posted by 31 July. The letter also contains a list of supplies like spell books, uniform, and other things that the student will need. The prospective student is expected to buy all the necessary materials. Students who cannot afford their supplies can receive financial aid from the school.

Letters to witches and wizards, who may not be aware of their powers and are unfamiliar with the concealed wizarding world, are delivered in person by a member of Hogwarts staff, who then explains to the parents or guardians about magical society, and reassures them regarding this news. They also assist the family in buying supplies and gaining access to Diagon Alley.

Each student is allowed to bring a cat, toad, rat or owl. Along with the acceptance letter, first-year students are sent a list of required equipment which includes a wand, subject books, a standard size 2 pewter cauldron, a set of brass scales, a set of glass or crystal phials, a kit of basic potion ingredients (for Potions), and a telescope (for Astronomy). The Hogwarts uniform consists of plain work robes in black, a plain black hat, a pair of protective gloves, and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings. Each uniform must contain the wearer's nametag. First years are not allowed a broomstick of their own.

The primary mode of transport to Hogwarts is the Hogwards Express that students take at the start of each school year. Students board the train from the also fictional Platform 9¾ at King's Cross station in London. The train arrives near Hogwarts, some time after nightfall.

From there, first-year students are accompanied by the "Keeper of the Keys, Game and Grounds" (which was Hagrid during the first novel) to small boats, which magically sail across the lake and get them near the entrance of Hogwarts. The older students ride up to the castle in carriages pulled by creatures called Thestrals. When the first-year students initially arrive at the castle, they wait in a small chamber off the entrance hall until the older students have taken their seats, and then enter the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony to determine their House assignments.

The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. After the Sorting Hat sings a song, each student in turn is seated upon the stool in front of the rest of the student body. The Hat is placed on the student's head, whereupon it examines his or her mind and assigns them to one of the four Houses based on abilities, personality, and preferences. After the Sorting Ceremony, the students and teachers enjoy a feast, prepared by the Hogwarts house-elves. If Dumbledore is feeling cheerful, he will lead the students in singing the school song.

Hogwarts is divided into four houses, each bearing the last name of its founder: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. The houses compete throughout the school year, by earning and losing points for various events, for the House Cup (correctly answering a question in class, for example, may earn five or ten points; lateness to class may cost ten points). Each house also has its own Quidditch team that competes for the Quidditch Cup. These two competitions breed rivalries between the houses. Houses at Hogwarts are living and learning communities for their students. Each house is under the authority of one of the Hogwarts staff members. The Heads of the houses, as they are called, are in charge of giving their students important information, dealing with matters of severe punishment, and responding to emergencies in their houses, among other things. Each year, year level groups of every separate house share the same dormitory and classes. The dormitory and common room of a House are, barring rare exceptions, inaccessible to students belonging to other Houses.

That is where it all began, the sorting. Thalia, a girl from the Black blood line, more speficic de Green Grass, waited for her turn. She had blond hair, long but not too long, a bit under her shoulers, usually in a ponytail, but as toda it was loose. She had bright blue eyes, which changed into a light grey, depending on the sunlight. She was quite tall, but not too tall compared with some of the boys in their last year. And on her shoulder she had a beautiful barn owl, it has silver or grey freathers, fading into white, it had been in her family for years, and there was absolutly not reason for her to bring another one. "Are you not nervous?" someone asked.

Thalia looked up and found girl looking up to her, a bitt smaller than her but not too much, first year for sure. She had long dark blond hair pulled into o ponytail behind her shoulder and she had light grey eyes. "Excuse me?"Thalia asked, not sure if it was meant to her. "Are you not nervous? The sortin hat will decide your house, many fear of being into Slytherin" – "Why?"Thalia asked confused. "Because people are fools and relate slytherin to evil, to trouble, but they forget that good and powerful wizards came from that house" – "Was Merlin not of the house Slytherin?" the new girl nodded. "It is not like you to come and lecture me" Thalia scolded her. In truth they knew each other, since a long time. Her mother was close friends with the new freshman, they had basically been raised together.

"Where do you think you will be put in Diantha?" she asked her old friend who shook her shoulders. "Who knows, I have heard stories that the most unlikely people have been put into Gryffindor..." – "What is it with Gryffindor? Seriously, everyone sees them as brave and confident people, they are just these huge troublemakers" Thalia reminded her. "Oh then you are going to Gryffindor" Diantha teased her, but their little chat for interrupted by one of the teacher who called them forth, it was now or never.

Diantha sat down and had hoped fore the worst, secretly she would like to be in Hufflepuff to be more aroun her older cousin who was here, but it was just not her house to be... "Diantha Scarmander Blakesley... I know your kind, five years ago, I sorted your cousin into Hufflepuff, am I right?" – "You sorted both of my cousins, however the oldest one doesnt matter" The sortin hat smirked. "You are clever, ambitious and strong, unlike your cousin which I sorted into Hufflepuff" – "Newt, is different than me, but we do get along" – "Yes, I know now... You could be great, you know, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that" Diantha was suprised at first, but then miled brightly, "Slytherin it is then!" she yelped.

"Next!" The sorting hat yelled, it was now Thalia´s turn, from Diantha´s grin she could reveal that it must have been something good, she bet it was Slytherin, unexpected. "Hello Mister Sorting Hat" – "I will do that talking today, Miss Thalia Keen Greengrass, oh related to the Black, this is quite interesting" Thalia knew where this was going. "Judging me from where I come from" – "It is most obvious where you are going, pureblood, amibitious, you keep things to yourself, I can see a strong leadership from you, and that friend of yours mind need some help, it is rarely to see me putting a halfblood into Slyhterin" – "Then why-" – "That is for me to know, Slytherin it is!" The Sorting hat anounced. He sure like to talk, after the time he took with herself and Diantha.

"So you never guess what I am!" Diantha yelled excited. "Slytherin" – "I AM- wait, what? How did you know?" – "Your smirk gave it away and the sorting hat kind of asked me to babysit you" – "OH HE DID NOT!" - "Yes he did" she walked away to get to their home room teacher. "Isn´t our home room teacher your family?" Thalia nodded. "It must be a great great great far away relate cousin, or something" Diantha was confused at this point. But got along with it. He had long black hair, quite wavy and a long moustache. Diantha kept on trying to compare him with Thalia, but she was blond for Merlin´s sake, what was wrong with their house, they were not at least similiar!

"Diantha, please stop doing what you are doing" Thalia ordered. "I am doing nothing!" Thalia sighed, this was just day one of their long seven years together. "How did we end up in the same house" Thalia argued with herself. "Oh I need to find Newt!" Diantha said excited but got dragged along with Thalia to meet their home teacher. "Oh look what we got here" he said, his tone was not rude or mean in any way, but both of them knew he was going to give them a hard time. "You must be Diantha Scarmander, ain´t that right?" she nodded. "And you are Thalia GreenGrass, I must say, our blood being related, I have never heard of your of your family" he said coldly. "That is fine" Thalia answered, this man was a whole new definition to trouble. "Your robe can be found over there, rules will be spoken in the Slytherin Dunguon at seven, and until then you have the time to unpack your things.

They both nodded, not wanting to say anything, this man was ruthless, and the last thing they needed was trouble on their first day. "That man is going to give us trouble, trust me" Diantha warned. Speaking of trouble, Thalia looked around and her face got this weird worried expression. "What is it?" Diantha tried to get out of her. "Tell me!" she raised her voice. "Where is your cat?!" Thalia asked worried, also by now raising her voice. "What do you mean where is my- Hey Funky! Where are you?!" – "Funky?!" Thalia asked worried. "What?! I thought it fit him!"

By now Thalia wanted to scream at this point, this whole day has become lunatic. First she was sorted at Slytherin that at first she had no problems with but now she had second thoughts. She met her old childhood friend who caused the most trouble in her life, her home room teacher was a pain and now this cat called Funky dissapeared, and they had to find him until seven. "Then what are we waiting for?!" Thalia pulled Dianth´s wrist and walked their way out of the great hall. "Where are we going?!" she asked while pulling herself through her new Slytherin robe. "To find Funky, you know what will happen if you appear at that meeting at seven without Funky? You might get trouble at day 1!" – "Well that is true, but we do not even know Hogwards that well, where can we find him?"

That was a good question, where could a persian cat be? The two girls knew it was forbidden to run through the halls, but they tried to speed walk until they found a clue, however unlike a clue, they did found something. "Newt?!" Diantha said excited. A Ginger boy looked at her with a couple of books in his hands, it was clear to her that he was going to study some creature as he had always done. "Diantha? I-I ehm, what are you doing here?" – "I am in a Slytherin Robe, what does it looks like? So how is my favorite cousin!" she said ironic to her older cousin. "O-Ofcourse, I was not expecting you this year, I must have been trapped in time" – "You clearly have, you did not change at all, well maybe your height, but that is about it" Newt was a natural ginger, tall boy in his fifth year, he was Diantha´s cousin from the Scarmander family, a very odd boy.

"Ehm should I be worried? You barely call me cousin unless you need something of me" Newt said worried. "Oh do not be silly Newt!" she slapped him on his shoulder. "I am so glad to see you here!"

"Oh hello there ehm-" – "Thalia, we met once or twice before Newton Scarmander" – "I believe we did" Diantha got ignored by her cousin, as expected, and somehow wished that Thalia would let go of this formality, it was uncomfortable, especially for her cousin. "Do not mind her, she is just annoyed that she was sorted into Slytherin" – "I am not!" she yelled in protest but this was in vain. "I am looking for my cat!" – "You have a cat?" Newt asked suprised. "YES, he is called Funky" – "Interesting name" Newt complimented. "I believe so too!" Thalia was sure that these two were related.

"We have to find it before seven, or else Mister Black will not be amused" Thalia added. "Sirius Black the second is your home room teacher?" both nodded. "Eh, well, lets search for that cat shall we?" The two girls nodded and followed Newt.


	2. 2: Sirius Black, the man of terror

**2: Sirius Black, the man of terror**

The two girls hurried after Newt who seemed to know where he was going. "Where was the last time you saw Funky?" he asked but when no reply came he looked back, finding both of them fascinated of everything, from the walls, to the paintings, to the floor and even the moving stairs. "Oh by Merlin... Diantha... Hello?!" he asked for her attention, she quickly shook her head back to reality. "Did you ask something?" the Ginger sighed, how could his cousin cause trouble at day 1. "Where did you lost see him?" – "If I knew we were not having this situation" – "I need you to think better than that!" Thalia stressed. "I think it might have been when we left the Hogward Express.

They were seperated outside Hogwards, that caused a whole new trouble, one that Diantha clearly did not understand. "He might not even be in here" Thalia said to Newt. "There is mostly chance he is, it must have followed the smell of food, now it can be here in Hogwards... or in Hogmeade" Thalia´s eyes widened, now it was time for concern. "Where is that exactly if I may ask?" – "I rather you don´t" he said uneasy. "Newton, Where is it?" – "It is not too far from here, it is a christmas village were students often go for weekend trips, but only over the third year are allowed to go there"

Diantha got uneasy of this, how could he even be there, it was not way he was there, he clearly was in Hogwards. "I am sure he is around here, snow makes him uncomfortable, it is an persian cat, keep that in mind" Newt nodded. "My thoughts where that too, he could be in one of the library´s, most of them have a fireplace. Cats love comfy and warm places..." – "Then what are we waiting for?" Diantha said, running towards the hall. Diantha! You don´t know where it is!" – "We better hurry up before we actually end up in trouble"

She pushed open the door, proud that she found it on her own, but her eyes widened deeply and worried, giving time for her friend and her cousin to arrive at the library. "You really should listen-" Thalia tried to explain while pushing the door open, however what she was, took away any breath or words she managed to have. Before them stood their home teacher with a persian cat in his hands. Thalia and Newt had never seen the cat before but they were quite sure that it was her cat in his hands. "Dare to explain me this first year?" – "Yes sir, that is my cat, I lost him" she said, honesty could maybe save her from this.

"I thought, I gave the strict orders of taking care of your bag, did I not?" – "Yes you did sir" – "Then why are you and your colleague in the library" – "Because I had lost my cat sir" she said, for the second time. " – "You should take better care of your pets then" he gave her the cat back into her arms. "Go and unpack, I will meet you at the meeting which I will explain to all the students they go -10 points because of their new colleagues." Diantha wanted to argue with him, that is was rather unfair but at the point the harm had alreay been done, there was nothing she could do to make up his mind. "As for you Newton Scarmander, I would think twice about who you decide to help" he advised the fifth year.

After he left Thalia threw herself in the nearest chair she could find, this was a whole new definition of stress. "Seriously Diantha, day one, Day bloody one!" – "You should watch your language" Newt avised, they were eleven after all. "It is not my fault he ran away!" – "You lost him" Newt said, but it did not matter, they either way got their warning and he had Newt under his eye. "I-I should being you to your wing..." – "Newton, do not cause any more trouble for yourself, we can manage" – "I think it will cause more trouble if I leave you two to yourself to be honest"

After a few hours they finally reached their wingand unpacked their bag. Thalia kept Diantha´s pet all the time under her eye, she could not trust it, cats were not to be trusted. "Funky would appreciate if you stopped glaring at him" – "I would appreciate it if he would behave" Thalia said, leaning against the wall, not dropping her eyes from Funky. "Funky was just lost and afraid" – "Look at his eyes, there is no fear in it, only mischief and trouble!" Diantha laughed, that was her cat alright. "It should be fine, let Ophelia here and lets go to the meeting" – "I don´t want to leave my owl with your cat" Diantha frowned at her friend. "There is absolutly nothing wrong with Funky!" the other wizard sighed, nothing to do against that now. They had this ridiculous meeting where they would get a good scolding in front of their new colleagues.

They headed down with some fellow Slytherin´s to the dungeon, it was humid and dark. The stairs were slippy and they could barely see anything. "Serious a meeting in the dungeon, whose great idea was that" Diantha complained. "Well Slytherin had a snake as symbol, snakes like to crawl under the groun" Thalia explained. "That is a ridiculous comparison but you get an A for effort" – "Thank you very much"

They all took their seats in the small room of the dungeon, nervous and afraid were many, but Diantha tried to keep her head up. Slowly she tried to look at Thalia, who looked more bored and feared to be honest. "I get the feeling you truly belong here" she whispered but quickly everyone stood up when Sirius enterred. "Well, well, well, all new first years, welcome to Hogwards" he said as he walked to the center. "I suppose the main rules have been explained in the main meeting in the great hall, so lets keep this short. As you were told before, my name is Sirius Black. And I will be your Home Room Teacher for the next seven years if no Dark Wizard tries to rule the world and kills me, but most likely you will all be killed too. So let us begin" he explained the basic rules about the Hogwards ground, Curfew and school wear. "Swearing, snogging, shouting in the halls, vandalism, fighting, provoking Peeves, and releasing puffskeins in Mr. Pringle's office during mating season are strictly forbidden."

Thalia elbowed Diantha for this, making her point clearly."I do not do that" – "Do not get any ideas regaring releasing puffskeins" Diantha grinned, she bet that her cousin had most likely did that. "And as for final, this morning I had an encounter with two students, Thalia Greengrass and Diantha Scamander, if I am not mistaken" the two sighed, they had hoped he would let this go. "Due to circunstanced I rather not explain as it is wasting my time, ten points will be taken from Slytherin due to their actions" a lot of noise was made by their fellow students and Thalia felt most offended, as she had done absolutly nothing. "Here is your schedule for the first semester, and I will be seeing you in class" Sirius dismissed them.

Thalia was extremely angry about this man, he definitly used his power to torture his students, how could he not let this go? What where they supposed to do? Let the cat wander around? "Thal? Are you alright?" – "I might get expelled if that man is my homeroom teacher for the next seven years" she sai ironically, fastening her pace. "That is unexpected, coming from you!" – "You know we should pay him back! What about that forbidden thing of releasing puffskeins-" – "Don´t you dare" Thalia warned her.

They finally reached the end of the stairs back to the main hall, they actually felt more like rats than snakes to have a meeting so far under the ground. "How did it go?" they heard someone asking, but when they looked to their right it was Newt. "Hello cousin!" – "Pretty bad" Thalia answered afterwards. "How bad?" – "That man is the devil himself" Newt gave a small smile. "I have heard that before" they two followed him through the halls back to their dorm. "Cousin, tell me" Diantha said hanging on his shoulders, which was never a good sign. "Did you too released these puffskeins" – "Will you just drop it?!" Thalia stopped her. She was not getting herself into trouble again. "In Mr. Pringle´s office during matin season?" Newt asked her. "Yeah!" – "I tried the experience, did not end well for my house, it took away points and I was grouned for a good while"

Thalia rolled her eyes, how was he just as stupid as Diantha thought to be?"No, you caused enough trouble for us young lady!" Thalia pointed at her not wanting any more of this discussion, it would end here.

For the next following weeks they frequented their classes and tried to not stand out too much but with Diantha around that could be a problematic job. Usually between every break Newt accompanied them, to the class rooms or just to the hall, she tried her best to distract him from Leta Lestrange. Neither did she or Thalia like her, however Newt was quite attached to her, and it was not like they could put him against her.

"You know Diantha is quite good in the potion lessons" – "Oh is that true?" Newt asked proudly. "Of course! My mother used to teach me what she knew at a very young age" she tried to explain about the rare things of her past. "Newton you are good with creatures, ain´t that right? Now I remember, you used to have some weird creatures in your home too, it must run in the family" Newt nodded. "That is correct, I wish that one day I can collect them and help them as much as I can, however can I ask you something?" suprised by his sudden question, but she nodded either wise. "Could you cal me Newt? It feels uncomfortable to call you normally when you do not do it either"

Thalia had always been formally with people she did not know, but she had been with Newt almost everyday in Hogwards, it must have annoyed him a little. "Alright, Newt, you should show me a creature one of these days, now I need to go, Sirius Black seems to want to speak with me" Diantha frowned, what would the home room teacher of hell want to speak her about with her being involved with it? "Are you okay?" she asked worried but Thalia nodded. "Oh, good luck" Newt tried to tell her, but she was already too far to be heared. "Do you think she is alright?" – "It is probably nothing serious"

"Newt I cannot let it go, what did she do?!" – "I think it is time to let it go" Diantha shook her cousin out of frustration, what was going on. "It is driving my crazy" – "It should be fine" he tried to convince her when some new personalities appear. "What is this?" one of them said. "It seems a badger lost its way" it was clearly an insult to Newt, regarding his house. "Excuse me?" Diantha asked. "You heard me, you are in our way" he warned again. "And who might you be?" Diantha went all out, she ain´t getting shit of no one, especially from a Ravenclaw. "Does it matter, you are in my way, now get a move on" he pushed her away, causing her to trip on her back on the cold floor. "Ouch" she whimpered.

Newt kneeled immediatly next to her making sure she was alright. "Are you alright?" – "I should be fine" she whispered, definitly not expecting this to happen. "You" Newt called him back. "It is me you want, leave her out of this" – "She accompanies you, automatically it turns my problem" – "I mean it, do not bother her any time soon" Newt rarely got angry but Diantha was his family, almost his sister, he had looked after her as an child, and would still do if needed. "Ohh, look the Slytherin is not able to hand this on her own" – "I Can´t what? You see-" she tried to stand up, ready to face this Ravenclaw but Newt pulled her down. "Do not get yourself in trouble, you know the rules" her face dropped, she did not want those two walk around and get away with it, but she did not want to dissapoint Thalia that in her absence she got into trouble again and worst yet dragged Newt into it.

He helped his cousin up, cleaning the dust of his robe. "Who were they?" she asked offended. "Not sure, but I have seen they bullying others around, they are in their second year if I am not mistaken" – "If Thalia was here she would have shut them up, she always do" – "Diantha, how long have you known her?" he asked his cousin, continuing their way through the corridors. "A long time cousin, her mother was a good friend to my mother, so every week I would be with her!" – "So you know her well?" he confirmed. "I do, why do you ask? You think she is in trouble don´t you? Sirius is going to torture her! WE have to save her!" Newt immediatly grabbed her by the shoulder before she did anything stupid. "Nothing at all, I am asking because you speak of her so highly, when I think that she might not be as strong as you think" she clearly looked confused at her cousin, but he probably had his reasons to say that.


	3. 3: Trouble with Magical creatures

**3: Trouble with Magical Creatures**

It was around the middle of their first year, both Diantha and Thalia got use to their majority of their classes. Of course classes that involved Sirius Black were always a close call. That man had them under his eye and he was not actually a person they could talk their way out. Diantha had looked half of Hogwards to find her cousin, but there was absolute no sign of him, in all honest there was no sign of half of Hogwards. Dissapointed she enterred the library and found Thalia, she looked like she was studying, but her hair looked like a mess and she was rather in a deep thought. "What is up with you?" she asked her friend, throwing herself to the nearest chair. "Thinking" – "Clearly I have figured out that much, about what?"

Thalia was not sure if she should be honest with her friend, because it was just a deep annoying feelings she was having, and she did not want to bother anyone with it. "Nothing special, exams and stuff, I suppose you were looking for Newton?" she asked her friend. And by her sigh, it meant it was correct. "Half of Hogwards is gone, where are they?" – "It is Saturday Diantha, thirds years and above are allowed to go to Hogsmeade this weekend" her eyes widened, almost as she had an idea. "And why are we here?" – "First of all, on Monday we got an exam of Defense against Dark Arts" – "You are a genius in Defense, there is no need to worry!" Diantha said, ignoring that she too would have to do the same exam.

Diantha was a natural talent with potions, of course she knew her way with spells as every wizard should but Thalia was a nature in defense, it scared her sometimes. "You are clearly upset that Newt is there with Leta" Diantha figured it out. "What gave it away" she said, writing down on a paper. "You are actually jealous!" – "What?!" Thalia asked annoyed. "You said _What gave it away?_ You admitted it?!" – "I was not paying attention, I am not jealous, I just do not trust her" Thalia explained, having every reason for it. "Why?" Diantha asked. She had no reason to hate Leta, except for taking away her attention of Newt, but that should not be a big problem, compared how Thalia looks. "She is so wrapped up in dark arts, dark magic, I do not feel comfortable your cousin to be so much around him"

"Do you not feel comfortable for her to be around him, or do you not feel comfortable him being around her?!" – "What is the difference Diantha?" Dantha glared her friend down, she was not getting a no of an answer. "Just admit it" – "Admit what?" – "You have clearly a crush on Newt" – "Newton? Who is 5 years older than me? Who is your cousin? Oh please, he is just a friend which I worry about" – "I wish you would worry so much over me then" Diantha said jealous, and somehow teasing.

"So what are we going to do?" Thalia asked curious. "Not sure, you are going to study isn´t that right?" – "Like I can study with your bored face looking at me" she close her book and Diantha yelled excited. "I heard however this school have magical creatures around it, like in the woods, we could check that out, you like those creatures like your cousin does, right?" Diantha nodded. "But isn´t the wood fobidden?" – "What is the worst that can happen"Thalia rolled her eyes, not believing that there could be danger in a woods so nearby the school.

Thalia closed her books and put them back in her bag, it was a bother for her to leave it back in their dorm so with that in their mind, they headed to this forest. "I wonder why it is off limits to students, third years do have lessons here right?" – "Ocassionaly yes, it is a very old place., hat holds many secrets and houses many creatures, some dark and Dangerous, others friendly. The trees in the forest are considered ancient, they are dense and rough looking from years of exposure to the elements. As the forest's name suggests, it is strictly off limits to students — except in the case of detention, or Care of Magical creatures, lessons that occasionally take place there. Of course, with the various dangerous creatures living in the Forest, few students would even want to venture into it. " Diantha was suprised that she knew so much about it. "How did you even know all of that?" – "I read it once in class during defense against dark arts, I was bored"

Diantha laughed, so even Thalia would often ignore class in her own defense. "What can we find here?" she asked. "I heard of some Hippogriff to be here somewhere" Thalia said, removing the branches out of their faces. "Give me a moment" Thalia asked her kindly not to move away from here. "Avifors!" she yelled, pointing the wand to Diantha who slowly transformed into a white pidgeon. "What did you do to me!" the bird yelled in its own language, however Thalia would not understan it. "Just go up and see what is up there? I will return you to normal in an instance"

Diantha, not having much of a choice flew up, finding the forest dark and wicked at the same time. No wonder students were not allowed in. But she did saw a hippogriff further from them. Immediatly she dived down, dying to be in her own body, which Thalia complied immediatly. "Alright that is on my do not do that ever again list!" Diantha yelled upset. "Calm down" – "What if you were not able to transform me back?!" – "Unlike you, I actually know what I am doing" – "YOU ACTUALLY KNOW? WHAT IS THAT SUP-" Thalia´s hand covered her mouth, fearing of what or who might hear them. "Do you want us to get expelled?!"

After a few minutes of silence Thalia followed Diantha to this Hippogriff she saw in the air, and there he stood. "So what now?" – "Whatever you do, try to be smooth and unoffended. If you offend them, they might do something more than turning you into a bird" - "That again huh?" Diantha asked annoyed. Both approached very slowly, and the Hippogriff showed no agressive or offended epression. Slowly they were very close from it and could study all of its features. "This must be Fleetwing" – "You knew him?" Diantha asked suprised. "I heard Dumbledore talking about it with Brutus Scrimgeour" – "You eavedropped our headmaster with an professor?!"

"I heard it, I was not spying them" – "Of course you weren´t" Diantha teased. But both of them went quiet when they heard something move, it was not them or either Fleetwing. Even the Hippogriff by now got suspicious and jumped in the air, and as quickly came down, hitting Diantha on her head. This was not an small smack but a huge impact on her brain, in the immediate instance she lost her unconscious as Thalia catched her, bringing both of them to the ground. "Diantha!" she yelled but there was no reaction from her, her face was getting cold and her body lifeless. "We need to get you out of here!" she told her, but she could not carry her back alone. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she cast a spell on her friend for the second time today.

Slowly she tried to leviate Diantha far from the Hippogriff, but there was someone else there. "I am such a genious" she said ironically. From the two of them, Thalia should be the one with a good conscience on what is a good idea and what not. She felt a magic trail coming her way, quickly she dived away. The concentration of her spell was lost and Diantha fell on the floor, slowly waking up. "Where am I?" she whispered softly. "Whatever you do stay down!" Thalia ordered, but the young witch had a huge headache that arguing against her was not one of her priorities at the moment.

"Stupefy" Thalia yelled, trying to reach whatever was there, but it was too dark to see. It was a wizard that was for sure. By now the Hippogriff was out of control and Thalia crawled her way to Diantha, she saw spells being directed at them, luckily where they missed, the one casting them must be far from them and clearly not being able to see in the dark. "Protego!" she heard someone yelling, it was not Diantha, she was clearly unconscious, quickly she turned around and found Newton, creating a barrier. At this point she heard Newt use some spell, it must have been Stupefy, or something similiar, but she feared too much for Diantha, to cause any attention. "Here you go" she heard Newt calming Fleetwing down. Before he actually looked own at them.

The moment he would, she knew what was coming from them, at least for herself, Diantha, luckily was unconscious. "Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling down. "I am, Diantha got hit but Fleetwing, but she seems to be alright, there is someone out there" she explained. "Oh no Diantha" he whispered worried, placing her face in his hands, she was cold, and needed assistance quickly. "We need to get her back to Hogwards" – "And how do you plan-" – Apparate" he casted, causing them back to Hogwards. "I think you are not allowed to cause that spell" but Newt did not pulled Diantha into his arms and ran to the nursary.

Maybe two or three hours later Thalia sat next to Diantha´s bed on her right, while Newt stood behind her. "Diantha, she is always causing trouble, bringing herself into danger like this" – "It is not her fault"Thalia explained. "She was bored because you weren´t here, so I sugested to go to the dark forest" Newt moved his head, unsure what to say. "Y-you mean this was your idea?" – "Maybe..." – "T-Thalia, that was dangerous!" he only said. "I know" – "If you know..." it was clearly that Newt was bad in scolding. "I am sorry, for bring her harm" – "Both of you were in harm, it is a good thing that-" he stopped talking, watching his professor enterring the room.

"Professor Dumbledore-" – "What happened here?" he asked suprised. "Diantha fell down the stairs, and lost her conscious" – "Oh my" Dumbledore said worried. "Is she alright?" – "Yes professor, she just needs some sleep" Thalia smiled, trying to make the best out of the lie. "Please let me know if you need anything" he said, leaving them to their own. "You know he knows" – "Well as long none of us gets in trouble he could know everything for what I want to know" "I should have known, leaving Diantha here on her own" – "You two are close, are you not?" she asked him. He nodded while he sat down on the feet of his cousin´s bed.

"Diantha lost her mother as an child, her father is often looking for a way to help them, so I often got to look after her." – "I understand, I was close to her until her mother died, than things got a bit complicated in the last two years" he nodded. "She is lucky to have a friend like you, even after this stunt" – "i am lucky to have a friend like her, if not, I was not the person I am today" she explained. "Being related to the black family does not define who you are" – "It is complicated" she tried to explain.

"Where am i'" Diantha opened her eyes, full of a headache. "Oh you are awake" Thalia said. "Newt?" she asked suprised. "How did you find us?" that was a question Thalia had asked herself for some time, but due to her mistakes, feared to ask. I found one of Thalia´s books, outside the gate, from there I figure it out" – "Good thing you brought your books" Diantha complimented. "None of this is a good thing, it was stupid, and none of it was your fault, but it was stupid!"Thalia yelled mostly at herself. "Newt you had to see it... First she knew the whole history of the woods because she did not take attention in class!" – "Diantha please..." – "Then she transformed me into a bird! I mean it this girl is not what she seems to be!"

"Diantha, will you please stop?" Diantha started excited to tell Newt what she had been through, neither of them telling her that the whole problem was they were being attacked by someone. But Newt had not seen who it was, and it was too dark to search the woods for this person. "Just don´t do it again, you know better than follow Hippogriffs into unknown land" – "Next time can I ride one?" – "Absolutly not" Newt tried to calm his cousin down. "You got seriously hit, go to sleep" Thalia begged, she could not handle any more of this.

When she finally fell asleep, Newt had to go, he still had some things to do for his exams on Monday. "Newt?" she asked. "Y-yes?" he shyly answered. He had matured because he was angry and worried, but now he seemed to be back to his original self. "Thank you, for saving us, my spells are still weak" – "Lets keep that a secret?" he winked at her, susshing with a finger on his lips. He meant of the whole incident, it would bring panic out if someone told the students that a wizard have been randomly casting spells at students. But this was a start of something bad.


	4. 4: The Holiday

**4: Holiday Season Trouble**

It was near christmas of their first year when most of the students got to get home, most of the students were excited. Diantha at least was, she was excited to see her father again, he must be longely, and it meant that their family would be together again. She still hoped that her eldest cousin had to work because she did not want to see him at all. "You sure you are alright staying here?" she asked Thalia who seemed to have no intention in leaving Hogwards anytime soon. "My parents are not home, both are busy on an investigation, my uncle is not very well, so I would be no use at home" Diantha remembered Thalia´s parents to be wonderful people, in first instance she had no reason to doubt that there could be family issues.

"Did something happen in the last years with your parents?" – "No not really, they just got very busy with work, I told you it is fine" – "I am definitly not alright in leaving you here for christmas by yourself, why do you not come along with me? Father would be more than happy to welcome you" – "Because I need a break of you" she stood, smiling. "Come on, your father needs you, it is just christmas" she closed the door. "I guess that is goodbye then" Diantha rolled her eyes, that girl could be so easy to read while it could be very difficult.

Thalia walked her way through the corridor, it was rather relaxed and calm, many had left and many were prepared to leave, only a few would be staying behind, including herself. "Newt" she called for him, seeing him leaving the grounds of Hogwarts. "Thalia, I thought you were gone- i mean that you would have left- Not for good... Just for the season, I mean-" – "i know what you mean and no, I am staying here for the holidays" his eyes widened in suprise. "I-I cannot imagine that, your parents-" – "Are on an investigation, seriously do not worry, I told the same to Danthia, I will be just fine, being here or being alone at home what is the difference?" – "Why will you not come with us?" she shook her head. "No, thank you both you and Diantha, but I made up clearly my mind."

Newt was definitly not okay with her being alone here, she was still very young. "Can I give you something then?" she followed his hand who went into his pocket of his coat. "Sure" she said doubtful, she truly trusted Newt and had believed that they developed a strange yet close friendship, but he was still odd in his own way. "Could you keep this for me?" he handed her an egg. "An egg?" she asked suprised, it was brewing trouble. "Something tells me that this is not an ordinary chicken egg" He oddly laughed. "No, it is a Occamy egg" – "Did you said that correct? A Occamy?!" Thalia asked in panic. "No need to panic, he will be no harm"

Thalia deeply sighed, she had a Occamy egg in her hand and would be all alone in Hogwarts for two weeks, how could she not panic. "Newton Scamander, why in Merlin´s name would you give me a Occamy egg?" she asked confused. Her fascination for Mystical Creatures was definitly not as empatizing as his or his cousin´s. "I want you to have it, it is hatching any time soon" – "Why is that a good thing? I do not even know much of it" she said dissapointed, while he seemed so excited. "I do not feel the comfort of leaving you here by yourself. Occamy´s are very agressive and protective, that way nobody will harm you"

Thalia was pretty sure that nobody would harm her, but if Newt want to protect her, than so be it, she was not going to complain. "Alright, what should I name it?" – "Whatever you feel comfortable with, it is yours, I mean ehm, if you want to keep it, if not it is fine, you know, I just want-" she sushed him down with her finger on his lips. "Alright then, thank you Newton, I will keep an eye on it" he pulled away her finger. "It is Newt, Thalia" she laughed, hearing Diantha coming near them. "Oh Newt did you convince her to come with us?" – "No, but she will be fine" he said, not mentioning what he just did.

Thalia said them goodbye and hoped they had a good holidays with their family, she would try to get some reading done, and babysittin an Occamy was definitly something new. "Now it is you and me" she whispered to the egg, she hoped it would hatch soon, she was not very good in talking to herself.

Later during that holiday Diantha´s family got together for christmas and once more she found her cousin without his brother, what was a plus point for her. "He is not coming?!" she asked excited, and he offered her a soft smile. "He is not coming, too busy with-" – "That is great!" she spoke, helping Newt with his luggage. "It does not feel the same without Thalia" – "You are quite attached" he observed. "Oh look who is speaking" she said offended, seeing them too many times talking by their own. "Does her family have problems?" – "Not that I know off... But GreenGrass is related to the Blacks, you never know what they might encounter" newt was suprised. "Oh Leta is also related to them" – "No hard feelings but it is said that the Lestrange as the crazy part of the family"

Newt could see where that came from, he was worried for her time to time, she got often wielded into black magic. "is Thalia interested in Dark magic?" – "Not really, she is very good at defense against dark arts, as I am in potions, as you are in spells, but I never saw her going dark wizard of time" she explained to him. "She is not Leta Newt" – "Leta is nothing like what you think" he tried to defend her. "Sure" she said unbelieving, it was not point in argueing at this point. "Help me with the turkey without any dark magic please" she teased her cousin who clearly did not get the joke.

Thalia spend most of her time in the library reading about wizards and places, she had to do something passing her time. "Thalia?" she heard a fellow Slytherin calling for her. "What?" – "There is someone to see you" she was suprised and immediatly ran to the door where she saw her homeroom teacher as a suprise, which turned into more of a dissapointment. "Should you not be at home?" – "I could ask the same of you" she shooked her head and closed the door of the library behind her. "No, my parents are on some invetigation" – "So I have heard, you seem close to the Scarmanders" – "Being close and being family are two different things" – "Well then if you are here, follow me" – "Where to?" she asked,running after him, leaving the things behind in the library.

Time passed by and another student in the room had hear some cracking noise for a while. "What is that?" she stood up and went to check where it came from. The student had long dark brown hair and dark eyes, she wore small glasses, almost dissapearing behind her bangs. She was a small second year student who had returned earlier due to some problems in the muggle world which we call Earth. "What is that?" she asked to herself. Quickly she found out that it came from the stuff that the Slytherin had left behind, removing the cloak from the chair she found an egg, moving, or in this case hatching. "What by Merlin´s beard is this?!"

Thalia opened the door and was suprised to find a Ravenclaw student touching her belongings. "Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?!" – "Oh nothing at all, there is just a egg hatching from your robe!" – "Oh my!" Thalia ran towards her, pulling the egg in her hands. Both of the students looked carefully at it and found a beautiful blue feather snake coming slowly out of it shells. "By Merlin´s beard what is this?" – "An Occamy, it is an Serepntine from the far east, it is an choronaptyxic, it means it will grow or shrink to its available space." She nodded. "the name is Mirian Obryne" – "Thalia GreenGrass, thank you for baby sitting my Serpent" – "I am pretty sure that is not legal in Hogwarts" she backed off from the creature. "Cannot help it, they gave it to me as a present" – "i will not tell, but I rather am curious how you plan in raising that in Hogwards, you are in my year right?" she nodded. "I am from the house of Slytherin, second year, you are from Ravenclaw if I am not mistaken" – "Yes I am, it seems we are the only ones here"

The two talked, it was not like they had anything else to do. "What do you plan to do with it?" – "Currently, letting its owner know that it hatched. I am clueless at this point" she looked at the restfull Occamy before she written down a letter to Newt. "Who gave you that int he first place?" – "Newt Scamander, he is a sixth year student" – "Hufflepuff right? I have heard stories and the fact that he gave you a creature is not strange to me at all, coming from him" – "Why so?" – "His mother was a breeder of Hippogriffs, he was basically raised around magical creatures, I bet that is his dream carreer, he is just spending time in Hogwarts due to obligation, because to be a Magizoolist you do not even need to graduate" – "Well it comes in handy, knowing what you actually do" – "True, but on that one Newt is not a bad wizard either, I heard he knows his stuff"

Thalia was suprised by how much she knew about him, and it made her like him even more, he was responsible in no matter what he did, except in giving her instructions to care for this creature. "A friend of mine, Diantha, is a second year too and his cousin" – "The troublemaker I have heard" – "So you have heard"she knew it. It was impossible for Diantha not to be known for something. "I have met her personally though, we had to do a group project, it was a interesting experience" – "With Diantha always, did you succeed?" – "We got a good grade, we passed, that is what matters" Thalia smiled, closing the envelope, writing down Newt´s name and address. "Ophelia?!" she called for hew Barn Owl who immedialy came in flying. "Deliver this to Newt will you?" the young wizard binded the letter to her small paws and saw her off flying from the window.

Mirian joined Thalia near the window, until the Owl was gone out of their sight. "Did you ever think how they get to the Muggle world? Like a secret passage?" – "That is a good question, maybe they just come out flying of Kingsroad in London?" – "That sounds supicious but it does explain the amount of birds near that station"

Near two days later Newt was quite busy with his creatures, having help from Diantha who was crazy about them too. "You know when we graduate let´s find a dragon" – "Those are illegal, and one of the most dangerous creatures to have in possesion" – "I won´t tell if you will not!" Diantha yelled excited. It was impossible for Newt not to smile in front of his excited cousin, one day she would be much of help for sure. "Incoming!" she yelled diving away from the window. Newt immediatly grabbed his wand, pointing at the broken window. "Immobulus!" by now it was an owl, freezed in the air. "Using magic world is not allowed Newt" – "I will not tell" he said concentrated.

Slowly he pulled the letter from the paw of the owl, trying to figure out who would write him. "That must be Ophelia, Newt I am going to tell Thalia that you froze her bird!" – "It is an owl" he moved his wand to unfreeze the incoming owl. "And nobody said about freezing" he walked away reading the letter. "Oh sure go ahead, walking away with a love letter from my friend!" but he did not even replied.

" _Hi Newt, Merry christmas for you and Diantha and your family. The Occamy hatched, I called him Severus, I find it fitting for a Serpent. See you back at Hogwarts. Thalia~ "_ it did not said much but enough to make him worry. Did she know enough to raise the Occamy. He suddenly slapped his face, what was he thinking giving her an Occamy at Hogwarts it is completly illegal. "What does she say? Is she in trouble?!" Diantha said, preparing her wand. "What are you doing?" he asked confused. "Well we are going to apparate right? We have to save her!" she clearly was imagining a bigger picture. "You are not allowed to use magic in the muggle world" – "You just used it!" she flipped out by his lack of response. "It is just to wish us a merry christmas" he quickly changed the words with his wand. "What?" the young wizard pulled the paper out of his hands. "Oh" – "There you go"Newt called the owl upon his fingers who immediatly stood on his hand, looking at him. "I do hope your owner does not do anything stupid" he whispered in the ears of Ophelia who made a worrying noise.


	5. 5: An Odd day for the Scamanders

**5: An odd day for the Scamanders**

Everyone was excited for Valentines day, even the professors put on themes for this holiday, spells, potions and even curses. Of course many of them did not recommended to use this on Muggles it could end up not the way you expect. "Professor!" Diantha raise her hand. "If we use a love potion on a muggle, will it remain forever? Or will it fade?" – "That would depend on the muggle, but usually it fades with time, after all at the end of the day, you cannot force love" Thalia glared at this question, but sighed at her professor´s answer. It was more than obvious that Diantha was messing with her.

At the end of the class Mirian grabbed Diantha´s sleeve and looked up. "Tell me you are not up to something" – "I am not, I was just curious" – "I doubt Diantha would have interest in any Muggle boys" Thalia realized. Diantha did not actually hate Muggles but she could possible not imagine dating one of them, they are too boring for her. "But we could have some fun" – "Don´t you dare" Thalia hit her friends hand. "Besides that we should use no magic in the muggle world or on muggles while we frequent Hogwarts" Mirian reminded. "You tell Newt that" the wizard pouted. He could use the magic that he wanted but when it was her turn he would go all out on her how it was forbidden. "But nobody said you couldn´t use it on me" Mirian winked at Diantha, always playing around.

During the weeks after christmas Mirian spend more time with Thalia and Diantha and in the end, got dragged with their mischief. "Will you stop feeding her trouble?" – "You know she would not harm Muggles that way" – "I truly have my doubt" Thalia argued with their new friend. "How could you think of me that way?!" – "Do not give me that look" Thalia said but quickly bumped into someone, scattering her books over the floor, including herself. "Ugh my head" – "Thalia, are you alright?" Mirian asked, helping her up, but when she realized who it was she bumped into, she quickly pushed Mirian away. "Professor Black, my appologies" she said hasted.

Mirian and Diantha gathered her books from the floor, not causing any more problems with the professor or causing more commotion than already done. "You should look where you walk Miss GreenGrass" – "I will Professor, once again my appologies" – "Well, your remarkable A+ for Defense against Dark Arts, makes that up" he handed her over her test paper. "Still, look where you are going" he ordered. "Good day Ms. Scamander and Ms. Rose" the two immeiatly bowed. Mirian being a Ravenclaw did not meant she did not know the horrors of that man. "Seriously my home teacher is like the nicest man of this school" – "Sirius is a nice professor if you do not piss him off like bumping against him" Thlia glared at her friend. "Thank you!" she pulled the books out of her hand and walked away hasted. "Oh Thal... I was just making a joke! Come back!" the two hurried after Thalia.

"Besides that, what are you going to do for Valentine´s day?" – "How about nothing?" Diantha told Mirian. "Well that is boring, coming especially from you Diantha"-"I was never into this chocolate giving day" – "That is because you never had a reason to celebrate" – "There is a reason?" Thalia interrupted their conversation, climbing the stairs. "Oh you two know nothing" – "Enlighten us then Mirian" Thalia said, bumping again against something. "What the-" – Language" she heard, as she looked up it was Newt. "This is definitly not my day" – "You are the one complaining? I am the one gathering your books from the floor!" Dhalia complained at her clumpsy friend.

"There you go" Newt helped her up, being accompanied by Leta, who was always there, even when they did not want too. "Thanks" Thalia said coldly for obvious reason. "This would be adorable if that witch wasn´t there" Dhalia whispered in Mirian´s ear. "We cannot insult other really with witch can we?" she realized. "What is up with you three?" he asked curious. "Oh we just finished classes, the whole school is talking about the festivities you know" Newt nodded, grabbing the paper that was left on the floor. "Is this yours?" Thalia quickly nodded and pulled the paper out of his hands. "Bloody hell.. An A for Defense against dark arts, even Leta hasn´t pulled that off!" – "Yeah, well it must have been luck" she rolled her eyes.

"So any of you doing something for Valentine?"Leta kindly asked, not seeing the harm. Diantha, immediatly stepped back to help her friend, however Mirian seemed no harm. "We are not sure yet, how about you third years?" – "Oh not that I know off, but I am sure the three of you will gain a lot of chocolates" – "You surely will do" Mirian let them pass by before she even began to argue with her two friends. "What is the matter with both of you? Why are you so rude?" – "We do not like her" Thalia complained. "I clearly got that picture!"

Mirian crossed her arms before her chest. "I understand you do not like her both because of Newt, but she had done no harm to him or to you for that sake so stop being rude" – "How have she not done anything to him? She obviously uses him!" Diantha argued. "Well he clearly doesn´t mind" Thalia whispered, but loud enough for them to hear. "Oh for Merlin´s sake" Mirian said annoyed as she walked away from them. "Mirian wait!" the two ran after her, climbing all the stairs.

Diantha opened their room to the dorm, realizing that they might have annoyed Mirian. "I think Mirian is annoyed with us" – "She is right Diantha, we are treating her badly for our own gain" – "We do not treat her badly, on other notes. My cousin seemed impressed with your grade" – "It is to be expecte right? MY family is related to the Black, and the name says it all" she said dissapointed. "What? Don´t be silly, you are a Greengrass, and not all Black´s are considered evil, look at our professor, he is scare as hell but not- Bloody hell!" she yelled, while she was cheering up her saddened friend. "What is it?!" Thalia ran to her friend, afraid it might be Occamy who had slipped out.

But instead she found a huge flower arrangement and box of chocolates next to it. "What by Merlin´s name is that?" – "It is flowers and chocolates Thalia" – "I clearly see that! Is it for you?!" Diantha nodded slowly, it had her name on it, but from who could it be. "But there is no name" – "Secret admirer, huh?" Thalia teased. "It is not funny, who could it be?" – "Well this person, must be from our house, there was no way someone else could have put it here" – "Alright so I ask all the boys-"Thalia stopped her from moving. "You are not asking any boys, we are not even sure yet!" Dhalia was very bad at dealing with this. "Then what am I to do?!"

"Keep it, and give it time, the week is not over yet, you will find out, and maybe you will find love while doing it" – "Absolutly not!" Thalia smirked, it did made Diantha uncomfortable, she wondered why. "Well we better hurry up. Mirian is waiting for us for dinner in the hall" Thalia reminded, seeing the time. "Oh yes, let´s go!" the two ran out the door as soon as they could.

The next day just between classes Diantha heard her name, it was a second year from the house Gryffindor. "What can I do for you?" she asked confused. "Your name is Diantha, am I right?" – "Y-yes, what can I do for you?" she suddenly forgot her words. He had black hair until his shoulders and bright blue eyes, he was definitly taller than she was and curious she never had seen him before. "My name is Vincent, did you like my present?" – "What present?" she asked suprised. "Oh did I delivered it to the wrong person? I had hoped you would have liked it" – "Liked what?!" she suddenly asked shocked. "Oh the chocolates" she sudenly remembered what she had found yesterday under her name. "That was from you?" – "Yes" – "How did you got that into our dorm?!" – "That is a secret" he teased. "Alright"

She was very confused at what to do with this, he surely was handsome and from a good house, but she did not know him, neither did he know her. "Would you like to be my Valentine?" he asked. "What? Oh no, oh ehm Vincent, right? I think I am not the correct one for that" – "Why not?" he laughed. "Oh well, it would be better if you ask someone else" – "What?" – "Exactly, now I need to go!"

At lunch she explained her fellow Slytherin friend and Mirian from Ravenclaw what had happened and both were too shocked for words. "YOU SAID NO?" The two yelled. "Of course I had never seen him before!" – "Well good thing too... If he knew what she truly was" Diantha hit her on the head. "What is that supposed to mean Thalia?!" – "Nothing, nothing I am not talking!" she concentrated back on her lunch. "Hello there" Newt greeted, before sitting down next to his cousin. "This is odd" Mirian whispere to Thalia.

"I heard something odd" – "Hello cousin, like what?" – "Like you having a valentine?" – "What?!" Diantha´s face got slightly red. "Where did you got that from?" – "Is it true?!" his face got slightly worried. "What, no. I said no" – "Who asked you?" he asked suspicious. "Some second year boy, what does it matter?" – "I think it matters a lot. I do not think you will approve- I mean I will approve to such things" – "Things?" – "Yes, the whole exchange of words and feelings, things.." Newt was clearly not doing well on his words. "You mean relationship?" Mirian teased. "That word"

"Newt, aren´t we moving to fast on this? He just gave me chocolates..." – "Y-you accepted the gift?" – "I kind of had no choice, it was there in my room-" – "Y-your room?" he blushed before he stormed off. "Oh my" Thalia whispered worried. "Where is he going?" Diantha asked. "If you ask me, he is going to find your lover" – "I do not have a lover!" she yelled at Mirian. "And why would he care!" – "He like your brother, he is over protective" – "Oh no Newt!" Diantha threw another slice of bread in her mouth before she ran off from the table.

Thalia clearly sighed on this and put away her plate. Mirian realized she had not ate as she normally did and her plate was messy. "You seem worried" – "Should we not chase them? Newt is not good with his words, Diantha is up to the case..." – "Yes let us hurry"Mirian and Thalia immediatly walked away from the hall, but the two Scamanders were already out of sight. "This was definitly something I never imagined to have to deal with at Hogwarts" – "What?" Mirian asked suprised. "Boys, we are thirteen, I rather take care of Severus" – "You do know that most wizards and witches get married through Hogwarts? Mostly your parents met each other here" but Thalia rather didn´t want to think of that.

"Newt!" Diantha pulled the sleeve of her cousin, stopping him in going any step further. "Will you calm down?" – "I-I, you are not supposed-" – "Supposed to what? Like boys? Well I can like girls then, Mirian is not a bad choice, to be honest" Newt´s face turned into a slightly brighter red. "No, you can like girls- I mean boys! I mean you are too young to-" – "To what? Oh please Newt you are acting as I never dated before" but Newt had never heard of this. "You have?" – "Nothing seriously obviously, I am thirteen, who do you take me for?" – "But you said-" he sighed deeply, he was not able to come out of his words.

"I cannot see the problem, he actually seemed like a good boy" – "You know him?" – "Met him this morning" – "Y-you cannot like someone you met this morning!" he argued. "Why?" – "What do you mean why? You-" – "Newt, I am not going to-" – "Hello there" they got interrupted."Newt turned around and saw a very tall boy, most likely as tall as he had long black hair until his shoulder, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and a wonderful smile. "Hello?" Newt said confused. "Hello Newt Scamander, I have heard of you, my name is Vincent, second year of Gryffindor" Newt understood who he was and immediatly exchanged a strange glare with his cousin.


	6. 6: Nothing to Fear

**6: Nothing to fear**

Newt was more often with Diantha and the others than usually, of course all of them knew the true source of it. "Newt, is everything alright?" Diantha asked, it was unusual for him to be around them so much. He was in his fourth year, he had very important exams and studies to attend to. "Yes, sho-should something be wrong?" – "That is what I asked"Diantha pouted. Her cousin was acting very odd around her. "Newt, I am not-" but Thalia immediatly grabbed Newt´s arm and pushed him away. "I need to go and fish something from class room, please accompany me" she pulled him away from Diantha before she would say something that she might deeply regret.

"B-but, I need-" but Thalia did not give him any space and by now more likely dragged him away from his cousin. "Oh boy" Mirian sighed worried. "He does know that there is nothing between us right?" Diantha pouted. "I remember someone who pouted like this last week because her cousin could only see Miss Lestrange before him, now he shows how much he cares and you are bothered? Get your stuff together Scamander" Mirian scolded.

"Hello there" Vincent suprised the two girls. "Oh hello there Vincent!" Diantha said excited. "I am sorry for bothering you, but I wanted to talk with you" – "About what?" – "Reconsidering, to accept this" he placed a rose in her hand. "Oh that, Vincent listen-" – "Oh look what we got here" they got interrupted. Diantha´s face immediatly changed to an annoyed expression when she found it was the pest of a Malfoy from her house. "Orion" she said disgusted. "First you hang with that pathetic Hufflepuff and now you hang with this loser of a Gryffindor?!" – "YOU! WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC?!" Mirian immediatly grabbed her by the elbow, avoiding conflict.

"Oh look we made her angry" he teased, he wa about her hight, and was a pure blood from the Malfoy family. He had short platinum hair and dark eyes, it was a familiar trait from the Malfoy family. "You pest" she hissed, as she was being pulled down by Mirian. "Seriosly now, Gryffindor? From all your stupid friends-" – "Why do you even care so much with who she goes along?" Mirian asked confused. "Huh?" – "Exactly, she is nothing to you" – "She comes from a good family, her eldest cousin is a good warrior" – "AND A TERRIBLE PERSON LIKE YOU!" Diantha yelled, frustrated by it. "That is why you are weak like your-" but Vincent immeiatly pulled his wand against the throath of the pureblood. "I think that is enough and let us leave it here, won´t we?"

Malfoy immediatly pulled away and turned their back on the small group. "For the love of Merlin, what a pest" Mirian growled, letting got of Diantha. "Are you two related by any kind?" the boy asked. "Not really, we are classmates" Mirian rolled her eyes. "Oh yes why would a boy care with who you get along" the Ravenclaw walked away, leaving the two by their own. "Mirian-wait!" – "It is fine Diantha, we can be friends if you wish, but please accept this" he handed her the rose that he had given at first. "Ehm, I can live with being friends" she smiled softly. He was a nice boy, and she was sure that all of them would get along well. "Besides, our group really needs a Gryffindor" – "Oh is that so?"

Newt followed Thalia through the corridors and saw that her destination would be the class where they got their mystical creatures classes. "Why are you taking me here?" – "Look, who I put here" she pointed to the Occamy, who sat in his nest, looking at them. "Oh, I cannot believe" he forgot his problems with Diantha at the moment, as he concentrated only on the Occamy. "Professor Kettleburn lets me keep him here. I explained the situation to him and he fell sorry for the little thing" – "Little, mind your words, you are aware of what he can do" Newt grabbed the Occamy who looked peaceful, unless someone would pat him."Now he is little though, you can come and see him anytime you want too, I warned Professor Kettleburn, he is very fond of you" she explained. Newt slowly placed him back in his nest. "We should go now, he needs his rest" she nodded, but immediatly pulled on his sleeve, blocking him from moving. "Thalia? W-w-what is?" he asked nervous.

She pulled something out of her pocket, he was suprised she could his that in there. "I never really got you anything, minding that you gave me Severus" – "I gave him because I did not want him to spend alone-I mean I didn´t want you to be alone- TO spend christmas alone!" he said oddly. He was definitly different than Diantha, less confident, or maybe he was just odd to begin with. "And I did not spend that christmas alone, did I?" Newt smiled, one of those rare ones, he seemed always to we worrying with something. "Here you go" she handed a box of chocolates.

Newt was quite suprised at this. "I got it in Hogsmeade, I think you might like them" – "How?" – "That is my secret to bare" she sushed him down. "Your secrets often get you or my cousin in trouble" she remembered the whole dark forest incident, but this time it was different. "Newt they are chocolates not some deadly Hippogriff" – "Hippogriffs are not deadly!" he defended. "That is hardly the point Newt" she crossed her arms before her chest.

"I know you might have recieved chocolates already, but see it as a belated christmas present." Thalia laughed at her ridiculous choice of words. "I haven´t" he answered honestly, that was weird, was Leta not approaching him or anything? "So I am grateful, thank you for giving me you-I MEAN THEM, oh-" – "It is fine Newt, enjoy them" she laughed. Thalia had to return to her wizard friends, who might be worried of where she was. "Thalia?" he called her. "Thank you, I did not meant-" Thalia nodded.

She knew that his intention was never to hurt his cousin, he did not trust most of the Hogwarts wizards. Diantha had enough problems in the past about boys and girls that had betrayed her, or lost her trust due to unfortunate situations with Muggles, he did want to avoid that at any cost. "She understands" Thalia said, pulling on his cloak, bringing it into a decent shape.

"I need to go, thank you for the chocolates though, i am sure I will appreciate them" – "Just do not overdo it" she warned, not wanting him to be sick any time soon. He pushed his head against hers. "Thank you" he whispere soflty before he got out of the was mortified, that was absolutly the closest she had been to Newt and this was all just messing with her head.

The next morning Newt found his cousin early to rise for a change, he had hoped he could catch her before anyone. "Diantha" – "Oh Newt good morning" she yawned, still half asleep. "Any reason for you to be up?" – "I need to do something for class" Newt give her quite a suspicious look. "What?" – "What do you have to do at this hour?" – "Never mind that, what are you doing here?" – "I wanted too appologize for the behaviour I had with your friend" Dianth sighed in relieve, he was quick to forget. "Oh i do not think we are friends? Maybe? It is fine Newt, this whole holiday is stupid" Newt gave her a small smile. "Yes, I suppose so"

"What were you doing either way?" He touched the subject again. "You are not letting it go, are you?" – "I can hardly walk away knowing that my cousin did something, or didn´t..." – "FINE!" she sighed annoyed. "I told Thalia I finished our assignment, but i didn´t because I fell asleep, so in order not to get scold by her, I am going to make the assignment in two hours!" – "That is a horrible plan" Newt admitted. "However, If you accept, I will assist you on this" the older wizard agreed.. "Oh Newt, I knew you loved me enough to help me through this!" he grabbed on his sleeve. "I just do not want Thalia to be dragged into this again" she knew it. "Why does nobody pity me?"

They walked silently through the halls, it was not exactly forbidden to be out at this hour, but if an teacher came to ask them what they were doing here, it might be quite catastrofic. "So cousin" Diantha started in her most maleficent voice. "Did you got treats?" she asked curious. "Treats?" he was obviously confused. "Yes, you know did someone offer you something for this holiday?" – "Oh.. Yes upon agreement I gave som- I mean Thalia gave- oh ehm offered me something because of her gift- I mean of the gift I had offered" Diantha had to be honest and had not understood a thing of what her cousin was mumbling. "Bloody hell, what?!" she asked.

"Never mind that" he sighed in relieve. "No, I did understand Thalia and gifts, what is this about?" – "N-nothing" he quickly whispered as he opened the door to library. "Newt, you cannot give me that. You cannot start about Thalia and leave it unfinished!" Diantha said desperate. "When we finish this you can ask me- I- You can ask her myself, I mean yourself" he quickly trapped on his words. "I do not get it why you get so nervous!" – "You are pushing on me, you know how I react when people do that" he said almost offended.

Just before the first class call at 09.00 she finished her assignment, she finally sat down in her chair in relieve. "There you go, before you come to late" he whispered gently, handling her the paper. "Thanks Newtie" she kissed him on his cheek before ran away to her class, in order to give this in time. He saw her leave and smiled, touching slightly his cheek, she was so much trouble, in all his life, he remembered how much trouble he would be in with his brother, regarding her, but he would not have want it otherwise.

In class Diantha met Thalia and handed over the assignment to the professor. "What is that?" Mirian asked, sitting next to Thalia who had not the slightest idea what it could possible be. The two starred their friend down until she sat down. Only when she felt eyes on her, she dared to look. "What?" she asked startled. "What were you giving the professor?" Mirian asked straight. "Our assignment" – "Our?" Mirian asked confused. "Oh that one, I had completly forget about that" Thalia bothered to tell. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT?" Diantha raised her voice. "Mind your voice?" Thalia answered annoyed.

"I thought you had a backup plan when I would not be able to finish it!" – "Not really, I forgot due to the other assignments, and I guess I trusted you that you would be able to do this, and you did! Good job!" she praised Diantha´s effort. At first she was very happy, Thalia praised anyone and now she had her respect, after almost half of her life when she knew her. "You are being totally honest?" Mirian teased her friend. "Of course I am, she did what I could not, of course, I have to thank Newton later" – "Why is that?" – "Obviously he helped her, what other reason was she out of bed four hours before class?" Diantha started to whimper. "Oh Thalia why are you so meeeaaaannn! YOU KNEW?!" – "Of course I knew, what am I a morron?!"

During the lunch break Thalia meant to thank Newt for his help on their assignment, in truth she really had forgotten about it, but he was occupied with Leta Lestrange, as he always was, she quickly turned to the girls near the table, even Vincent sat there. "I am glad it is almost weekend" Vincent mumbled when Thalia sat next to her friends. "Unlikely for you Vincent, to complain about school." – "All this exams and assignment, it is too much, I do not even recall which month it is" – "It is 10th of April, good morning Vincent" Mirian mentioned. "Do I have not an exam tomorrow?" Diantha laughed. "You should be worried, next year you will be like this too" – "No Riri, Thalia will be like that, I will be just patting her, that she will be fine" Thalia rolled her eyes. "When ever-" – "You remember the muggle school? You were always stressing out, and we were not even in the same classes" her face changed into a bright red from her words, she remembered alright.

"Oh look who it is" Vincent whispered, finding Orion entrance. "Our best friend" Thalia said ironically, sadly he was in their house. "Rather you than me" The gryffindor said. "I think he can be cute now and then" Diantha mentioned, finishing her last bite. "You cannot be serious, how is that cute?" her admirer asked offended. "Oh please Vincent, it is nothing personal" – "How is it nothing personal!" – "He is right, you rejected him two months ago, to now calling that cute" Mirian scolded. "I never said I like him, I just said he is cute. Now excuse me, I need to speak with my cousin, he has too much alone time with that witch!" she took off, leaving the rest of her group quite suprised. "She does know that calling her a with is not insulting her?" the only male at their group whispered.

Mirian immediatly nodded. "Too often, however I agreed with her, she is not to be trusted, but what can we do? He is so fond of her" – "So is he of you all" – "He is Diantha´s friend, he is just nice to us. Newt Scamander is a nice guy" Thalia tried to convince the Gryffindor. "Yes a very nice guy, especially to you" – "What is that supposed to mean?" – "Oh Thalia, don´t be so dense. You are three years younger than him, he often looks at you, as I am not blind, and the Occamy, all of us know of it except his cousin, that is beyong just being nice" for once Vincent raised his voice. He was still upset of Diantha´s actions, but rather than that Thalia was just being ridiculous. "Their family-" – "Have been a good friend of yours? So have the Malfoy´s and I haven´t seen you acting nice to that rat" – "Don´t insult the rats please" Mirian defended.

"Vincent, you are rather on your toes" – "She called him cute" he whispered sadly. "Oh Vincent you are breaking my heart" Thalia patted on his head, even him being slightly two years older than them. "I need sleep" Vincent said of them needed it, they have studied day and night, and there were still some good three months until the big summer break.

Diantha sat down, next to Leta, facing her favorite cousin. "Hello favorite cousin" – "What is it?" he asked worried, whenever she used favorite, something dangerous was coming up. "Can I speak with you alone please?" – "Ehm, but, well- We shouldn´t-" – "It is fine Newt" Leta said. "It is clear that your friends do not like me"she stood up. "That is not true-Leta-" – "Good she understands" Diantha brought more fire to the table, and in an instance she dissapeared. "That was clearly not nice" – "Newt, she is trouble, her family is known to be envolved in Dark magic" – "Thalia is one of the best students in this school regarding Dark magic" – "Are you comparing my Thalia to that?!" she raised her voice offened. "N-no not-" he sighed and breathed heavily. Facing an angry Diantha, was rather a hard thing to do. "If Thalia is well, why can she not be too?"

Diantha was defeated in this, but Lestrange had always a fame for being well strange. And she reather not risk her cousin with it. "What did you want to talk about?" he changed the subject, as this was clearly not going anywhere. "Nothing really" – "What?" – "I miss your company, mostly you are around Leta, and I miss you, we all do." – "Diantha... I do not know-" – "And Vincent is losing it, the conversation at that table is being a bother, so what magical creatures did you find lately?!" Newt laughed. "being a third year can be hard" – "You are one, and you are not looking to have troubles" – "Are we all the same Diantha?" – "No, but-" – "Than why are you putting us all in the same drawer?" she sighed, he was right. Vincent was nothing like Newt. He looked calm but in truth Vincent was a complete different person than she had expected, but that made her so happy to be his friend. "Do you want to fee the hyppogriffs?" he asked the company of his cousin. "Please, I need to be among animals and creatures" she followed her cousin out of the hall.


	7. 7: Scmaander s Trouble

**7: Scamanders Trouble**

Thalia had slept for tweny hours in her first days of her summer break. She needed to recover from the all nighters she had to do for her assignments, and nobody was home either way to convince her other wise. She woke up from a ring on the door, her parents were out on some business trip to MACUSA in the United States of America, they would had used the key. It rang again, she quickly got up, pulling the first white and fluffy coat she could find and hurried downstairs to the door. "Coming" she yelled, making sure the person would not turn away. As she opened, her finger runned in her eyes, still half asleep. "Good Morning what can I do for you?" she asked.

It was until then she realized it was her uncle, and he seemed quite unhappy. He had short light brown hair and dark eyes, unlike her, he looked a lot like her mother, it was her brother after all. "Uncle, what are you doing here?" – "Did you just came out of bed?" – "I am in summer break" – "You are just as lazy as your father was" he said offending, entering the house. She knew that at the moment this would become such a lovely day, irony taking over.

"Uncle, what did you come here for exactly?" she asked unsure of his unwelcomed visit. "I came to see you of course, your parents are somewhere in the United States of America, is that correct?" – "That is correct uncle" she tried not to be rude, but she really wanted to kick him out of the house and sleep for another twenty hours. "And what do you plan to do this break?" – "I am still trying to recover from my lack of sleep, I did not think about it!" – "Are you planning to lay around the house for three months?!" – "It is my break after all" – "That is your father speaking young lady!" – "Will you stop calling my father lazy?!" she raised her voice.

This ofcourse was a bad idea, her uncle would have no disrespect, but that would count the same for her. "Do you have any idea, who you are speaking to?" – "I appologize for my disrespect uncle, but this is clearly my parent´s house and I do not admit speaking ill of my parents!" she made it clear. She was not afraid of him or his power, it was the only way she could defend herself from him, or else he would use her as an house elf. "That is enough, you are coming with me" –"No I will not, I am staying here." – "You really want to see how far I will go young lady?" she shook her head. "No I want you to leave and that is final!" – "You will-" but her uncle was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"What is that?" he asked suspicious. "A doorbell uncle?" – "No, I asked if you had plans" he said impacient. She shook her head, it was clearly to early for this. "Are you going to open it?" – "Yes of course if I opened for you, I should for whoever it may be" the uncle sighed impacient. "Go then, but we are not finished here!" she sighed as she walked back to the door. Someone kept banging on the door. "THENDIEL! ARE YOU HOME?!" that clearly sound like Diantha, what was she doing here.

The door opened and there they stood, Diantha. In a white dress with frills with a pink satin lace around her waist. Much unlike what she liked to weat and with her hair loose. While Newt stood next to her in a white blouse, brown vest and dark trousers. "What are you two doing here?!" she asked impacient. "What is it? Did we wake you up?" – "Sadly no, I wished, come in" she asked, hoping her uncle would leave if they enterred.

She lead them to the livingroom, Newt observed the pictures on the walls as he had never come here in the first place. "Oh wow, nothing have changed!" Diantha said suprised, she hadn´t been here since her mother died. "My parents do not have the time to redecorate Diantha. Uncle?" she asked, before enterring. "You remember Diantha and her cousin Newt Scamander" – "Was her name not Blakesley?" he asked curious. "We decided Scamander would do" she remembered. "I haven´t seen your in years young man, how is your brother?" he remembered him all too well. "He is good, he is working at the ministery of magic in London" – "I see, so many working for the ministery of magic"

"Thalia, do you have plans? I was going to write, but this was easier" – "You apparate here did you not?" she suspected. "Of course we did" the young wizard said proudly. "You do know that is against the rules of Hogwarts?" the older man mentioned. "Oh rules are to be broken is that not right Mister Greengrass?!" she said excited, but none of them would have it. "You rather go with this bad influence, than come with me?" her uncle said offended. "Bad influence?! Excuse me!" Diantha was ready to have a piece of him.

"This is what you befriended at Hogwarts?" – "Oh please Diantha was my friend way before Hogwarts" – "Bad decisions of your mother, surely!" he said, remembering her close friendship with this child´s mother. "If it was not for that woman, she would not have suffered the way she did when she died" – "Excuse me, are you talking about my mother?!" Diantha was clearly not dealing this as well Thalia was. "Diantha, do not do it" her cousin whispered in her ear. "But Newt" – "We should leave, none of this should involve us" – "I am not leaving without Thalia!"

"Thalia, we are leaving, I have enough of this, I will speak with your parents about your behavior when they returned but until then..." he went to grab her arm but it was slapped back by Newt´s. Even Diantha was suprised, it was unusual, especially after he told her to leave a few seconds ago. "Scamander, you should mind your own business" he warned the young wizard. "She wishes to stay" – "What her wish is, is none of your concern" – "I highly disagree on that, you see I consider her as my friend"

The older wizard was clearly losing it, these two of the Scamander family were out of control. No wonder why his sister was so fond of that family, she is just the same. "Enough-" but Diantha pointed her wand at this man. "You are going to leave are you not?" – "Diantha do not" Thalia warned, hidden behind Newt. "Oh how far will you go?" the man asked. But Thalia´s eyes begged, this man was dangerous and Diantha was just no prepared for it, besides it would get them in trouble with the rules of Hogwards. "So be it Thalia" he apparated out of the house. "Oh man, I really wanted to try a spell on him" Thalia was so glad she didn´t.

"Ehm, what are you doing here exactly?" Thalia quickly asked, trying to forget these events. "Oh did you not receive an invitiation?" – "Of what?" she asked concerned. Thalia frowned at Newt who seemed desperately trying to think of a plan to apparte himself out of this. "Orion´s engagement part" – "WHAT?" Thalia screamed out of her lungs. "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" It was a rare ocasion to see Thalia out of her mind like this, she usually tried to remain calm and to see her options, but this shocked everyone. "Oh you did not know?" – "I have not the slightest idea, I do no check the our correspondence" she returned to her polite self.

She quickly prepared some tea for them, after all they came all this way to get her. There was a small time of silence, Newt knew it was none of her concern. Thalia did not know where to begin but Diantha on the other hands. "So, your uncle" – "You really want to go there?" – "He seems a scary type if you ask me" – "He is, it is considered that is like the dark wizard of the family, to be honest he teached me a lot of things when I was small" – "That explains why you are so good at it" Newt observed. Thalia nodded as she looked into her tea. "But lately he is so obsessive about me and my mother, he speaks a lot of the wizard Grindelwald" – "The mad wizard of what I have heard?" she nodded at the oldest. "I just do not know, he clearly is obsessed by something"

"Good thing we came then!" Diantha said optimistic. "So, about the engagement, go and search the invitation! Your family is a high class wizards I am sure they were invited" – "Just because they were doesn´t mean I have to go" Thalia mentioned, pulling the invitation out of the unread corresponence from her parents. "I beg you" Newt said desperately, it was unlike him to say something like that, but he needed someone with a clear mind. "Thalia, it will be fun! We will be wearing dresses!" Thalia knew these parties all too well, and nothing fun came from it, that is why she understood Newt´s pain al along. "I will come, but soon enough you will understand why we do not want to go" Thalia stood up to pack her clothes for this new adventure.

"That was a close call" Diantha told her cousin when Thalia left. "Hmm?" – "If it wasn´t for you, things might have ended badly" she thanked her cousin. "You are welcome, but in all honesty. I should not have bothered between her family business..." Newt recalled, he hated to bug in other people´s issues. "Whatever reason it took you to act, I am grateful!"she thanked him again. Diantha was speechless with her cousin´s actions, and suspected that much like her friend, he too had feelings.

"So who else of our wonerful comunity has been invited?" Thalia asked with a small bag on her back. "Vincent and Mirian, I spoke with them and they confirmed that they would come" – "Vincent? A gryffindor? Going to an engagement party of Slytherin? How?! Thalia asked suprised. "Oh he is going as Mirian´s date, or else he was not able to come. But do not tell him that, he really thinks Mirian invited him because she is interested" Thalia felt that it was a evil thing to do, but she was not complaining.

"My father however was the one suggesting it!" Newt shook his head, it was clearly that her father was just as Diantha was, clearly not thinking. "Let´s go then" she said optimistic as they apparated back to Diantha´s house. "Your house have changed" Thalia said, just looking at it. "Yeah, dad gets bored and decorates it" – "I am fascinated" Thalia whispered suprised. "Don´t be" Newt pushed her inside. "Daddy! I am back we got Thalia!" her father who seemed to have long dark blond hair until his shoulders and definitly Diantha´s eyes came out happy. "Oh Thalia, how long have it been!" he brought her into a hug. "An eternity, I bet" she tried to crawl out of the hug.

"It is good to see the house full with Diantha´s friends! And of her friends are mine too!" Diantha smiled brightly, the two of them were too identical for words. "Thalia!" she heard two people calling for her, it was Mirian from Ravenclaw and Vincent from Gryffindor, they were here too. "Oh good to see you two!" she said excited, it was rarely to hear her excited by something. "I must admit" Diantha´s father said to Newt. "I am suprised to see all houses together in such a friendship" – "What do you mean uncle?" Newt asked. "You re hufflepuff, loyal and hard working" – "Uncle, please I am not-" – "That boy is gryffindor, brave and courage, Diantha and Thalia are Slytherin, powerful and leaders, and then that small girl over there is Ravenclaw, smart, quick to actions, you got the whole group complete!" Newt akwardly smiled. "I do not belong with them though" – "Don´t be silly boy!" he hit him on his back.

It was true, they had all kind of houses mixed into one group, it meant they would withstand a lot of hardships and if he thought about it, they were getting into their third year, for him his fifth, and a lot of things had happened. "However it is a mystery for me that Diantha got in Slytherin, I expected her to be a Hufflepuff like you" – "I see" Newt said nervously. "There must be a great future in my daughter!" he said proudly.

"Why is your father laughing so much with Newt? I do not see Newt as the social type" Thalia told her friend. "He isn´t my dad just talks a lot, no matter if you answer or not, he will see the answer in your eyes" – "What is he? A psychic or something?"Mirian asked curious. "Might as well be! He knows always everything I do!" – "Maybe you are just predictable" Thalia said. "I am not predictable!" – "Sure not, you are special and unique" Thalia said ironically, however there was truth in what she said. Diantha was unique in her own specia way.


	8. 8: A slyterin Engagement

**8: A Slytherin Engagement**

If there was something you could recognise easily it was when Diantha was not amused, and it was one of those days. She had believed that she could go with any dress she would choose but Newt´s mother who chose her son´s suit, would also choose Diantha´s dress, and she had thought that this dress would fit her well. Her dress was long, almost a mermaid cut dress, in the color baby pink. A white lace from the waist until the bottom of the dress, seperating the left from the right. A pink corset and on top of it pink and golden lace, covered with red and green gems. And to put the cherry on the cake a golden lace covering the pink lace.

Netwon´s mother had curled her hair and placed a pink ribbon in her hair, she was ready to become the talk of the party. "Everyone will be talking about your dress at the end of the evening!" – "Not positively for sure" she complained, letting her relative finishing on her hair. The door suddenly opened and it was Newt, for a minute even Diantha dropped her jaw to see her cousin. He worse a black blazer until the end of his hips, under it a grey vest and white blouse with some matching black trousers. "Someone looks nice" she complimented him."So do you cousin" – "Have you actually looked at me?" – "We are our best critics, that is why you will never like what you are wearing, now off you go!" his mother pushed her away.

Still pouting she apparated with her cousin to the garden where this party would be held. They could hear a lot of people laughing and talking, but neither of them dared to go in without Thalia. She would know how to rub off the Slytherin´s off them. "What are you two doing here?" they heard a familiar voice. Thalia had a beautiful ponytail falling down ver her shoulders. Wearing a sleeved pink corset, with silver lace around her chest, as for the dress it fell in a beautiful ball dress. "Are you the one engaged with Orion?!" Diantha yelled suprised by her friend´s dress. "No, apparently, my mother knew about this engagement party, and yesterday at night she send me this, you like it?" Diantha nodded. "Come on! We were waiting for you!" she pulled at her friend´s arm.

Newt quickly followed them, not able to speak to them or anyone in that room though. "You will tell me who I should not speak, will you not?" – "Nobody here is your enemy, will you calm down?" Thalia tried to push her away from her arm when she suddenly realized that Diantha was wearing pink. Diantha rarely weared pink. "This was not your choice of dress, wasn´t it?" – "You know me better than that, my cousin´s mother, thought that this was the finest of dress of now" – "She clearly needs a checkup" Thalia whispered ironically before she left them to speak to some pure blooded families.

"Well she left us Newt" Diantha said ironically, but to her suprised she was left to be talking on her own. "Why is everyone leaving me, now if Orion appears I have to talk with him" – "Is that not the purpose of this party? To celebrate his engagement?" a man approached Diantha, a much older and taller man. He had black hair, but she could see some grey hairs shining through. He had dark eyes and he seemed of a very high class. "Hello sir, I am not talking to myself, I swear it" she tried not to sound too insane. This man seemed to good looking to be judging her 2 minutes after they had exchanged some words.

"Ehm.. Clearly but- Well, there are things" – "Things?" he asked confused. Even Diantha was confused, of everything she could have used, she decided to use the word things, she could slap herself. "Issues, I meant to say" – "I see, I did not catch your name" – "I did not tell you sir" – "That hurt, I am not that old, please call me Graves, Percival Graves" she smiled. "Of course, my name is Diantha Blakesley" – "Of the family from Scamander" she quickly nodded. "You are aware of my cousins?" – "I do, but I am more interested in you, tell me what does a young girl like you does here by herself" – "I was not by myself I was complaining to my cousin and my friend how unhappy I am about this and they poof dissapeared" – "Unhappy about what if I may ask?" by now he had offered her something to drink. "Everything, My cousin´s mother is great at raising hippogryffs but terrible in fashion. This dress is absolutly horrible, where did she even find this thing?!" – "True, but you make it look good" he flirted, hoping she would leave the dress to rest" – "It is still ugly as hell, I could be looking much better" she teased back.

Thalia suddenly pulled on Newt´s sleeve. "Hey you, with who is your cousin?" she asked worried. "Uh where?" he asked, not exchanging eye contact with his friend. "I do not know, should we be worried?" – "I guess not, he must have been invited though, security is thight here." He nodded, not moving away. "Newt, what in Merlin´s beard is wrong with you? You are acting strange" – "I don´t do well on social gatherings like this..." – "That is nonsence, come on, dance with me" she pulled him but he strongly dissaproved. "I rather not" – "Newt, come on, I rarely wear a dress like this!" – "that is the whole problem" he whispered defeated, being pulled by Thalia.

"You are an Auror?" Thalia asked suprised. "Not yet, but I intend to be, the ministery opens doors for those who do not know what to do with this magic we are given" – "What do you mean?" – "We all go to Hogwards, ain´t I correct? In what year are you?" – "My third year" Graves was suprised he had suspected her to be older, now he understood the strange glares he was being given, but she did not seem to pull away from it. "After Hogwards what do you intend to do?" – "Not sure, maybe travelling around the world, meeting new creatures, helping those in need?" – "You do not have a clear path do you?" she shook her head, she was young either way.

He smiled as he pulled something from his wallet. "I am from across the sea, in case you haven´t notice" – "Oh that is the strange accent, you are American" he smiled. "indeed, I live in New York. When you graduate and travel around the world, as you say you intend to do, please come and see me at the Ministery of Magic" he gave her a card, it was a business card, with his picture, she would surely do so. "What is a Auror of the United States of America, doing here on a engagement party from Orion Malfoy?" she asked curiously. "I am a friend of Orion´s father, I was around and got convinced into this" – "Seems pretty much the same what I did to Thalia" she whispered annoyed on her own actions.

"We can complain, but we could take advantage of this party they set up, care to dance Miss Blakesley" – "Even though I look horrid, i cannot possible say no to that" she accepted his invitation, and got slightly suprised when she saw Newt and Thalia to be doing the same.

Newt was quickly to give up, he honestly was not good in receiving so many stares and eventually dragged Thalia away from the people while they stole some food from a table with no people. "You are acting very strange" Thalia sat down, pulling some graves into her mouth. Investigating Newt who seemed unconfortable since the beginning. "I know these parties are not really your thing, but try to enjoy them Newt, when you get older you will have to go to many of them" – "I am older than you, yet you get to lecture me?" he teased. That was the Newt she was missing on this party.

"Diantha seemed to be interested in that young man" Diantha suddenly realized. "Is she? He seems just to be nice to her, he must be much older than her" – "I suppose" Thalia agreed. It was strange that Newt suspected Vincent for everything he did and said to Diantha, but this unknown man was everything alright. "Ehm Thalia?" – "Catch" she answered. He widened his eyes as she threw a grape at him and he quickly got it with his teeth. "Fast reaction" she praised. "Seriously, we are at an engagement party, behave, you are not like your usual self" – "That is because mostly we are never alone, we are always surounded by someone" she said softly. "Is that bad?" – "No, I enjoy being with you Newt, I wished you would relax a little, you feel so tense"

Newt sighed, it was the whole situation. His cousin was with a unkown much older man, he was surouned by Slytherin and other house, and Thalia seemed lovely trying to calm him down and it seemed he was only making everything worse. "You look lovely you know, the dress fits you well" – "Really?" she asked unsure, he could just say something to make conversation. "Y-yes, you do." She smiled at him. "That is sweet, however how can you let your cousin walk like that" – "I don´t have anything to do with it..." he defended himself.

"Thank you for the other day" Thalia thanked. She never truly thanked him in private, in the end she was aware of her uncle´s magic, it could have ended much worse than that, for all of them. "I could not possible let him take you, Diantha would never forgive me" – "Is that so?" – "Well... Neither would I... I appologize for intruding though. Your family matters are yours only." – "They are mine only if I want them to be mine only" – "What do you mean?" – "Nothing, everyone have their own issues to deal with, ain´t that right?" – "O-Ofcourse, but if you ever need-" – "Look who we have here!"

Sadly their conversation was interrupted by their friend from Gryffindor. "Oh you found food" Vincent ate some of the fruit that they had found. "Vincent, Mirian, you are here" – "Some while, we found Diantha talking with some mysterious man, but you two dissapeared." Mirian joined them. "Dissapeared, I was worried Newt had taken-" – Enough about that" Thalia stopped her friend from talking before he would say anything that would embarass Newt more than he already was.

"Have any of you seen Orion though? I thought he would be with Diantha" – "Why?" Newt asked suprised. "Because I honestly thought those two would eventually hook up" Mirian said with no remorses. "Excuse me?" Newt asked worried, looking as for him the only sane person at the table. "Don´t look at me, this is the first time I hear this too" – "Oh come one, they are both from your house, you are telling me they never got involved?" – "Do I look like I undestand her love life? No, they have not from what I know, but please go and ask her" Thalia invited.

Newt was about to stand up up but Thalia stopped him. "Not you" – "But" but she shook her head. She could imagine Diantha´s wrath, if Newt walked up to her and asked her straight if this was true, she might never hear the end of it again. "That is Orion´s father" Mirian pointed to a tall man, he had long blond hair, and his son looked very much like him. "Oh a typical Malfoy, I can hear his voice from this distance" Thalia complained. "It seems like all Malfoys are the same" Vincent added. "Completly, Newton is lucky he doesn´t need to deal with them" Thalia teased him. But there was not much reaction from Newt, he must be in though with something.

"Well it was a pleasure Mr. Graves" Diantha, thanked the man from a joyful evening. "You are welcome Miss. If it was not for you, I might have a judgefull evening" – "Judgeful?" – "I would have kept standing against that wall, with a drink in my left hand and a cigaret in my right. Judging everyone that would pass me, if they were halfblood, or full blood. And what kind of relationship they could possible have with the Malfoys" Diantha was capture by the interests of this man, he was unlike anyone here. "We should definitly meet each other when I am not dressed like this" Diantha remembered of not judging her by her dress. "It was a pleasure Miss Blakesley, but I have some issues to be on tomorrow early in the morning. It was nice to meet you" he kissed her hand as he bid her goodbye. "Well this dress might have give me some luck, but it is still ughly as everything" she told herself.


End file.
